


Service

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agrias grew up in an... unorthodox monastery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> For ff_fortnightly's prompt: fealty.

_Life is short_, they tell her.  
   
She nods and prays. They say, _death is sacred. Faram has made it so.  
_  
Agrias looks up to the sky. _Agent of holy retribution and death_, they smile at her, kind and sharp, _walk your path of light and know that your death shall save you.  
_  
Her sword feels strong in her hand. “Holy Father,” she prays, “Bless me with your Light that I might protect those I may.”

_Foolish child_, they say, disapproval ringing like their holy bells,_ there is no sanctity in life. Only in death may we see His Holy Light._

She fights until her body gives out, until she is on her knees weeping. _Holy Knight, rise and stand before the might of the Father. Follow your path and show no mercy. It is your duty to send mortals to God.  
_  
“Stasis Sword,” she growls, feeling holy power rip through her like a tide. She slowly stands.

Approval lies in their silence. Agrias smiles, blood seeping down.

“Holy Father, bless me so that I might protect the innocent from undeserving fates.”

They sigh._ Daughter, one day, you will understand. But always shall you serve us and our purpose._

Agrias leaves.


End file.
